Twin of heart
by jesslyntanika
Summary: semua berawal dari pandangan pertama itu


Cahaya memasuki cela-cela tirai jendela berhasil membangunkan Sasori dari tidurnya. Sasori bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari kacamatanya di meja. Kegiatan selanjutnya bagi Sasori ialah mandi dia adalah seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang ingin hidup mandiri tanpa mengandalkan orang tuanya. dia tinggal di New York seorang diri dan bekerja sebagai dierktur di perusahaannya sendiri, namun karena tidak ingin menyombongkan diri dia menyamar sebagai Office Boy dan tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari pandangan teman-temannya. Sasori melewati hari-hari yang pnuh dengan ketenangan di duninya sendiri.

Sasori sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, dia sudah berpakaian layaknya Office boy dilapisi dengan jacket kulit berwarna coklatnya, Sasori merupakan office boy tertampan di Tempat ia bekerja mereka semua benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Sasori adalah direktur. Sasori juga mengendarai motor Ninjanya ke kantor.

"selamat pagi pak manager" Sasori menyapa managernya yang sombong itu, Sasori memang terkenal ramah di kantornya.

"baiklah Sasori….karena kamu ramah sekali sama saya…jadi saya akan menghargainya…selamat pagi…dan PERGILAH BEKERJA!" sang manager berteriak kepada Sasori dan Sasori sudah terbiasa begitu. Yah well, bagaimanapun dia memang sedang menyamar jadi dia harus menerima resiko di erbudah seperti itu. Sasori berjalan menuju Lokernya, ketika dibukanya lokernya banyak sekali surat-surat serta bunga-bunga jatuh. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dengan celana panjang sobek-sobek dan tanktop yang dilapisi kemeja hitam dengan rambut gonjes dan gelang spike sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"wow….Sampahmu banyak sekali" ucap Perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karin , Karin juga membuka lemarinya dan berseraklah surat-surat dan bunga-bunga bahkan coklat

"sepertinya sampahmu jauh lebih banyak" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum pada Karin, Karin hanya menatap cuek surat-surat yang jatuh tadi sambil mengunyah permen karetnya ia mulai membuang sampah-sampah itu ke tong sampah begitu juga dengan Sasori.

"nanti malam kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sasori pada Karin

"why? Kau ingin mengajakku pergi?" Tanya Karin

"kau menebaknya" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum

"baiklah…sampai jumpa nanti pulang" balas Karin

Karin dan Sasori dikenal sangat akrab, kabarnya dia adalah seorang model diperusahaan itu. Semua orang terkejut saat tau bahwa Sasori dan Karin sangat akrab, banyak pertanyaan atas pernyataan itu.  
Karin bahkan dikabarkan pernah menolak berkencan dengan Jay si model terkenal demi pulang bareng Sasori yang juga gak kalah gantengnya dengan Jay.

"hey Sasori…." Ucap salah satu teman kerjanya yang tak lain adalah Sakura yang mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Karin, hal itu sempat membuat public terkejut.

"hey…Saku…kau sudah sehat?" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum pada Sakura, yang pasalnya Sakura mengalami kecelakaan 1bulan yang lalu yang mengakibatkan dia harus kehilangan ingatannya.

"ya….. oh ya, kau tidak mengirim bunga untuk Karin?" ucap Sakura yang memang adalah Seketaris Karin yang tidak pernah akrab dengan Karin yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya.

"kalau aku mengirimnya setiap hari pasti akan ketahuan Saku…lagian aku ini kan hanya seorang office boy. Kalau aku mengiriminya bunga setiap hari aku akan bangkrut"ucap Sasori sambil tertawa

"baiklah…kalau begitu aku harus kerja dulu, atau Karin akan berteriak lagi" balas Sakura lagi kali ini dia pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang juga sibuk dengan kerjaannya

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang kerja.  
Sasori sudah menunggu Karin dengan kereta super kerennya. Karin turun dari atas kantornya ditemani oleh Sakura seketaris kembarnya. Mereka turun menggunakan lift dan di lift itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Sakura, besok aku akan ada menghadiri acara ulang tahun direktur kita. Aku ingin kau siapkan baju cleopatraku karena tema ulangtahunnya adalah Akhmenrah, info dari manager kalau direktur ingin aku menjadi pasangannya. Jadi aku tidk ingin terlihat jelek nanti" ucap Karin dan Sakura sibuk menyatat itu dihpnya

"baiklah Karin aku mengerti" Sakura kemudian menelepon kepala bagian busana Karin.

"baiklah, sampai bertemu besok" ucap Karin dengan angkuh dan segera keluar dari lift meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasori sudah menunggu dari tadi begitu dilihatnya Karin keluar dari gerbang dia tersenyum singkat pada Karin. Karin menaiki motor itu sambil memeluk Sasori, Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi heran.

"mereka sudah bersama?"Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Sakura tidak ingin peduli terlalu banyak tentang Karin dan Sasori.

Sasori dan Karin tampak mesra di restoran distric 10 yang dikenal dengan steak dan winenya yang mahal.

"jadi kau akan menghadiri acara ulang tahun direktur besok?" ucap Sasori pada Karin yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"ya, dia ingin aku menjadi pasangannya. Jadi aku akan berperan sebagai Cleopatra sedangkan dia menjadi akhmenrah. Menurutmu apa tema ulangtahun seperti it tidak berlebihan?" ucap Karin sambil meneguk wine yang ada di gelasnya.

"menurutku tidak, aku suka sejarah tentang mesir. Dan menurutku kau cocok berpakaian layaknya ratu mesir" ucap Sasori sambil tersnyum

"selera kalian berdua aneh Sas" balas Karin sambil tertawa kecil.

"tidak karin ..kau memang cocok" ucap Sasori lagi sambil menyeka saos steak yang tersisa di bibir Karin. Karin hanya tersipu malu akan hal itu, mereka akhirnya selesai makan malam bersama Karin kemudian meminta Sasori menghantarnya pulang berhubung dia akan menghadiri acara Ulangtahun direktur besok jadi dia butuh istirahat.

Sasori memarkirkan motornya dibagasi rumahnya yang besar, seluruh pelayan membungkuk hormat . Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan semua kembali tegak kemudian dia langsung naik kekamarnya dan menghempaskan dirinya kekasur king size miliknya. Kemudian dibukanya ponsel miliknya wallpapernya yang sungguh ia sukai yaitu fotonya dengan Karin padaa saat acara ulangtahun Manager mereka. Terlintas dipikirannya tentang ulangtahunnya besok, pasti semua orang akan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang direktur yang selama ini menyamar menjadi office boy.  
Sasori hanya tersenyum memikirkan semua. Sasori kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi dan melihat kearah kaca.

"Sasori…mulai besok kau tidak lagi seorang office boy tapi kau adalah seornag direrktur dari sebuah perusahaan ternama di new York ini" ucap Sasori sambil membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum singkat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan selanjtunya yaitu memanjakan dirinya dengan berendam di air panas setelah capek seharian.

Setelah memanjakan dirinya di air panas Sasori, membaringkan dirinya di kasur kingsize miliknya itu. Dilihatnya ponselnya ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

Isi pesan singkat :

` HANGING OUT  
Text By: Konan

Hy kakak kesayangan, besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu aku ayah dan ibu serta Deidara akan ikut merayakannya. Kami sudah menerima undangan V. :D thx ya Sasori-nii, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat calon kakak iparku :P sudah dulu ya kak aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku`

Sasori tersenyum membaca pesan dari adik kesayangannya itu, Sasori terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Terakhir kali ia bersama keluarganya waktu natal dan tahun baru, ia kembali ke London untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Setelah membaca itu ia tertidur pulas hingga besok paginya.

Sasori bangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk sarapan hari ini ia bahagia sekali karena malam ini semua orang akan tau indestitas dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karin sedang bersiap-siap untuk kekantor pagi ini, dia mengendarai JEEPnya dengan pakaian armynya ia tampak mempesona. Sasori baru saja sampai di kantor ia langsung pergi ke lokernya, dilihatnya Karin sedang membuka loker juga.

"Hey Kar….kau sudah mempersiapkan kostummu?" Tanya Sasori pada Karin

"sudah…bagaimana denganmu? Kau memakai kostum apa?" Tanya Karin pada Sasori sambil sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengambil surat-surat sampah untuk dibuang sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"aku…sepertinya tidak bisa hadir, karena hari ini keluargaku akan datang berkunjung" ucap Sasori dengan raut muka kecewa.

"oh…yasudah lebih penting keluarga daripada Direktur" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum pada Sasori

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya" Sasori kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

Waktu berputar dengan sangat cepat, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore gedung temapat mereka semua bekerja sudah kosong karena mereka semua sedangmempersiapkan diri untuk merayakan ulangtahun Direktur mereka. Karin sedang didandani oleh Stylistnya, tiba-tiba sebuah Pesan singkat masuk di hpnya.

Isi pesan singkat:

`HANGING OUT  
Text By: Sasuke Uchiha

Aku sudah sampai di New York, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sungguh berharap kau bisa hadir disisiku sekarang, jangan lupa dulu kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Ya kan nona Ryuna Uchiha? Aku mengirimkan paket untukmu, seharusnya sesudah kau menerima pesan singkat ini paket itu juga sampai. Terimalah itu karena itu memang harus kau terima kenapa? Karena kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam

#Hotel Mozaine No.108, 19:00`

Setelah selesai membaca pesan itu seorang pengantar paket sampai disana memberikan paket kepada Karin. Dibukanya paket itu berisi 1 tangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah amplop hitam. Ekspresi wajah Karin Berubah ketika dibukanya amplop itu, dia terduduk lemas dilantai wajahnya pucat dan dia berkeringat dingin. Sakura yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu terkejut, dia langsung membantu Karin duduk.

"ada apa denganmu Karin?" Tanya Sakura pada Karin yang masih gemetaran itu

"Sakura….bisa kau bantu aku sesuatu? " Tanya Karin sambil ketakutan

"apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Tolong menyamarlah menjadi aku ke ulangtahun direktur , aku sedang ada masalah mendadak. Ibuku tiba-tiba pingsan entah apa yang sedang terjadi..aku benar-benar sedang kacau" Jelas Karin hingga menangis.

"benarkah? Baiklah….aku akan membantumu" setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sakura maka dalam sekejap Sakura berubah menjadi Cleopatra yang cantik. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:30 Sakura segera berangkat diantar oleh supir Karin. Sesampai Sakura disitu seorang pria bertopeng langsung menariknya ke ruang istirahat.

"Hey Kar…kau cantik sekali berpenampilan seperti ini" ucap orang itu sambil membuka topeng

"Sasori….sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Sakura yang sedang menyamar itu terkejut

"tadinya aku tidak akan datang, tapi direktur menintaku untuk membantunya disini" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum

"kau berpakaian jas hitam? Kau menjadi pesulap?" Tanya Sakura tersenyum

"tidak, aku menjadi topeng tuxedo yang sewaktu-waktu akan berubah menjadi pria tampan" ucap Sasori sambil terawa, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura keduanya memenjamkan mata, bibir Sasori berhasil menyentuh bibir Sakura. Sesuatu menyadarkan Sakura didorongnya tubuh Sasori.

"Maafkan aku Sasori… aku….a..aku….i..ini…see…seda..sedang kacau.." ucap Sakura sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalakn Sasori yang bingung disana.

"biasanya dia tidak akan begitu" ucap Sasori sambil mengganti kostumnya menjadi akhmenrah yang tampan dan keren.

Acara segera mulai, Sakura tampak kebingungan mencari sosok direktur yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berpakaian layaknya Putri mesir wajahnya agak mirip dengan wajah Sasori, ternyata dia yang menjadi mc acara ini

"sekarang mari kita persilahkan direktur kita untuk tampil didepan kita" ucap Konan adik dari Sasori, semua mata terbelalak ketika yang keluar adalah Sasori dengan pakaian akhmenrahnya.

"Sasori….." "ya…ada apa ini?" "Sasori menyamar jadi OB?" banyak pertanyaan

"Saya direktur yang selama ini menyamar menjadi OB, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun saya sekaligus hari dimana identitas asli saya diungkapkan. Terima kasih buat semua teman-teman yang hadir, terlebih untuk model yang telah menandatangani kontrak kita yaitu Nona Karin yang juga merupakan pasangan saya diacara ini….dan inilah Ratu mesir kita" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang sedang menyamar, Sakura kemudian berjalan menelusuri karpet merah itu untuk naik keatas panggung.

"Hy Ratuku" ucap Sasori mengedipkan matanya pada Karin samaran Sakura.

"hy pak direktur" ucap Karin palsu itu dengan gemetar

"panggil saja aku Sasori seperti biasanya Kar" ucap Sasori sambil memegang tangan Karin palsu itu

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karin palsu itu dengan was-was

"ayo kita berdansa" ucap Sasori dengan lembut sambil memutar tubuh Karin palsu itu, belum lagi Karin sempat menjawab Sasori sudah mulai beraksi, Sakura yang sedang menyamar itu terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sang direktur itu. Untung saja Sakura pernah melihat Karin belajar berdansa jadi dia agak-agak tau sedikit soal dansa. Acara dansa di dansa selesai, Sasori membawa Karin palsu itu keruang istirahat.

"kau Nampak gugup hari ini Kar" ucap Sasori sambil memberikan botol mineral yang berisi pada Karin atau Sakura yang kecapekan akibat dansa yang panjang tadi.

"benarkah?" ucap Sakura yang sedang menyamar

"Karin….maksudku Sakura…." Ucap Sasori melihat Sakura serius, Sakura yang sedang minum itu memuncratkan air itu keluar.

"A…a…apa?a…aku..bu…bukan sa..s.a..kura" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"bagaimana kau membuktikannya?" ucap Sasori menaikkan alisnya

"bagaimana? Yang penting aku ini adalah Karin bukan Sakura" ucap Sakura yang sedang menyamar itu cmberut

"Kalau begitu cium aku, maka aku akan tau kau ini Karin atau bukan" ucap Sasori dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Sakura sempat diam sebentar mendengar pernyataan Sasori namun akhirnya dia langsung mencium bibir Sasori yang menggoda itu, ketika Sakura hendak melepasnya Sasori malah memeluknya lebih kuat hingga saat keduanya hampir kehabisan oksigen Sasori melepasnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Karin, maka kau harus percaya padaku" ucap Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih histeris dengan kejadian tadi. Setelah Sakura benar-benar hilang dari ruangan itu, Sasori menghembuskan nafas yang panjang.

"aku bahkan sudah dapat anting-antingnya dia masih mengelak"ucap Sasori sambil melihat anting anting bunga Mongolia yang ada ditangannya itu. Sasori menjadi pusing atas apa yang terjadi tadi, kemana Karin sang pujaan hatinya, mengapa Karin bisa digantikan oleh Sakura? Wajah keduanya memang mirip tapi Sasori tau mana Karin dan mana Sakura. Sasori telah memutuskan untuk mencintai Karin jadi dia tidak akan mungkin berpaling hati hanya karena ciuman tadi.

Keesokan paginya Sasori berjalan keruangan Karin dan tidak mendapati ada sosok Karin disana. Saat dia akan keluar dia dikagetnya oleh Karin yagn baru saja akan masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasori?" ucap Karin

"tidak aku hanya sedang mencarimu, kau sudah sarapan?" ucap Sasori tersenyum

"Belum, kau tampak keren hari ini" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan alisnya

"terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" ucap Sasori

"baiklah jika tuan direktur kita ini tidak keberatan" ucap Karin tersenyum

"kau in…." ucap Sasori sambil tertawa, mereka berdua kemudian pergi sarapan bersama diRestoran Italia yang ada di dalam perusahannya itu. Sasori benar-benar heran dengan kedua manusia yang mempunyai tampang yang mirip ini, jelas-jelas yang hadir dipesta semalam adalah Sakura kenapa Karin bisa tau bahwa dia adalah direktur.

"hey Kar, semalam kau benar-benar cantik" ucap Sasori tersenyum

"oh..benarkah? terimakasih" ucap Karin sambil menyedot jus semangka kesukaannya.

"maaf semalam sempat mengira kau adalah Sakura" ucap Sasori yang spontan mendapat semprotan jus semangka dari Karin yang matanya terbelalak

"Ah…maaf….Sasori…,tentang masalah semalam…tidak apa-apa…aku bisa maklum" ucap Karin sambil mengelap muka Sasori yang basah terkena semprotannya.

"ya…no prob Karin aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap Sasori sambil menyingkirkan tangan Karin.

"eh..baiklah, maaf" ucap Karin yang ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa kan Karin?" Tanya Sasori pada Karin.

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Karin tersenyum pada Sasori, Sasori juga tersenyum pada Karin. Tiba-tiba telepon selular Karin bergetar, ada pesan singkat masuk.

Isi Pesan Singkat:

`HANGING OUT  
Text By: Sasuke Uchiha

Hy sayangku terima kasih buat yang semalam ya, aku benar-benar tidak mengira kau akan datang Ryuna. Aku sungguh menyayangimu Ryuna `

Wajah maupun ekspresi Karin langsung berubah dalam sekejap. Dia langsung meminum minumannya sampai habis. Sasori menjadi khawatir akan hal itu.

"Kar…kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasori

"a…aku baik baik saja Sasori" ucap Karin mencoba tersenyum

"makanlah steakmu selagi panas" ucap Sasori tesenyum lembut pada Karin, setelah mereka selesai sarapan mereka pun kembali ke kantor masing-masing. Kebetulan Sakura lewat dari depan kantor Sasori dan Sasori melihatnya.

"Hey Saku.." Panggil Sasori sambil berjalan kearah Sakura yang berdiri diam

"ada apa tuan direktur?" Tanya Sakura dengan cuek

"kenapa semalam kau tidak hadir?" Tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum dan mengusap poni Sakura yang langdung di elak oleh Sakura

"Maaf pak direktur semalam saya sakit jadi tidak bisa hadir di acara anda, dan jika pak direktur tidak punya hal penting dengan saya, saya mohon permisi" ucapan Sakura diakhiri oleh tatapan dingin dan ekspresi yang benar-benar cuek. Sasori menjadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura

"kenapa dia jadi begini? Tidak biasanya" ucap Sasori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mencari waktu saat waktu istirahat untuk mencari Sakura dan ingin berbicara padanya. Kebetulan sekali Sakura sedang duduk di kantin perusahaan itu di meja paling ujung dekat jendela sambil menikmati sepotong kue dan dan secangkir Americano kesukaannya. Sasori yang melihatnya duduk sendiri pun menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir Hot cocholate.

"hey…" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahya dengan cuek

"ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Sasori mulai frustasi sedangkan Sakura masih saja cuek padanya, namun pda akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melihatnya

"Tuan dierktur apa yang anda lakukan disini?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"Ayolah Sakura kau tidak.." tiba-tiba Sasori terdiam saat melihat Anting-anting Sakura yang satu lagi hilang dan yg satu lagi mirip dengan yang ada di sakunya, Sasori terus melihat Sakura tanpa ia sadari.

"Terima kasih semalam sudah mau hadir di pestaku" ucap Sasori tersenyum singkat pada Sakura.

"Hanh? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau. Anting antingmu jatuh di sakuku saat kau berdansa dengan ku" ucap Sasori sambil mengeluarkan anting-anting milik Sakura dan meleatkkannya ditangannya.

"jaga ini, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasori lagi sambil berjalan pergi meninggalakn Sakura, yang nampaknya Sasori itu sedang marah.

Sakura hanya bisa diam karena memang dia yang salah membohongi Sasori, bahkan berani bertaruh padanya dengan menjual bibirnya. Perlahan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sakura dia melihat anting-anting yang diberikan oleh Sasori tadi. Air matanya semakin deras, dia menghapus air matanya dan berjalan keluar dari perusahaan itu. Dia berjalan kearah taman didekat sana, dia memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang pernah ia lupakan, dan kenapa dia merasa seperti ingin menangis jika melihat Sasori. Melamun sambil berjalan membuat Sakura tertabrak sebuah mobil sport mewah. Semua pandangan menjadi pudar dan gelap seketika. Namun perlahan pandangannya mulai terbuka dan terang perlahan menyinari pandangannya.

"Dimana aku?" ucap Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya

"kau berada dirumah sakit nona"ucap seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dengan wajah berbentuk V dan mata Onyx

"aku mengerti….sepertinya tadi aku di tabrak oleh…mobil" ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang lemas

"maaf kan aku nona tapi akulah yang menabrakmu, namaku Itachi Uchiha" ucap pria itu dengan nada bersalah.

"yasudahlah tidak apa-apa lagian sekarang aku masih hidupkan?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum,dan pria itu ikut tersenyum.

"aku akan menjaga nona sampai nona benar-benar sembuh" ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih" balas Sakura dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah ia berikan. Itachi sempat melamun melihat senyumanya dan ikut tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sasori masuk keruangan itu dan langusng menarik Itachi dan meninju wajah Itachi sampai dia jatuh ke lantai.

"hey Sasori,…apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasori

"Dia yang menabrakmu kan?" ucap Sasori dengan wajah geram dan tangan yang masih mengepal keatas.

"ya..tapi kan dia tetap bertanggung jawabkan?" ucap Sakura pada Sasori yang masih geram itu

"tapi daikan menyebabkanmu terluka" ucap Sasori yang masih menarik kerah baju Itachi

"lepaskan aku pria gila!" ucap Itachi sambil mendorong Sasori yang langsung melepaskan baju Itachi

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu sehingga kau begitu percaya padanya" ucap Sasori dengan wajah penasaran pada masalah itu.

"dia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi aku percaya padanya" ucap Sakura dengan cuek pada Sasori

"baiklah, kau tidak apa-apakan? Aku akan disini dan merawatmu" ucap Sasori membetulkan jasnya dan duduk disofa rumah sakit itu.

"ya terimah kasih" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tali infuse itu hingga terlepas dari tangannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan nona?" teriak Itachi sambil berlari kearah Sakura yang berjalan keluar dengan keadaan lemah itu.

"maaf aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian" ucap Sakura yang langsung ditarik oleh Sasori dan digendongnya ala bridal.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sasori…lepaskan aku" berontak Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sasori

"tidak hingga kau sembuh aku akan melepaskanmu" ucap Sasori sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit itu, hingga sampailah mereka dimobil Sasori memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil itu, Sakura yang lemas hanya bisa pasrah. Sasori membawa Sakura pulang kerumahnya.

"Kau membawaku kesini?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap aneh Sasori yang langusng membuka pintu besar rumahnya itu.

"selamat datang, sebelum kw sembuh….total…kw harus tinggl disini. Tidak bleh bekerja…tidak boleh keluar dari sini tanpa izinku" ucap Sasori

"ekh…lepaskan aku! Apa hakmu untuk melarangku dan mengikatku sperti ini? Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun….jadi tolong jangan bersikap seolah-olah anda adalah seseorang yang bisa mengikat saya!" ucap Sakura yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih bingung itu.

"dia membentakku?" Sasori tertawa aneh

Karin tampak sibuk merias wajahnya, diliriknya jam menunjukkan pukul 17:30. Dia menge-cek ponselnya. Dia kemudian berjalan kelemari buusananya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Diambilnya salah satu gaun dari lemari itu dan mengganti pakaiannya lalu memakai sepatu highhellsnya yang berwarna emas senada dengan gaun pas badan yang dikenakannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari perusahaan tersebut dan menerima telepon dan 5 menit setelah menerima telepon itu ia dijemput sebuah mobil mewah.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini Ryuna" ucap laki-laki yang ada dalam mobil itu sambil tersenyum melihat Karin yang memang cantik nan seksi itu.

"Kalau aku tidak cantik apa kau akan mengejarku sampai kesini?" ucap Karin sambil member deadhglare kepada pria yang ada disampingnya itu.

"selama kau masih bernama Ryuna aku tetap ada disisimu sayang" ucap Pria tadi dengan nada yang agak sedikit ditinggikan di akhir.

"berhenti memanggilku Ryuna atau aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya" ucap Karin sambil menatap tajam Orang itu.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberiku sedikit saja ruang dihatimu, hanya untuk menebus kesalahanku! Hanya itu! Tidak bisakah kau berpikir untuk anak kita? Dia masih menjalani perawatan di Melbourne! Dia masih Koma dan kau meminta cerai dariku? Sanggupka ia menerima semua ini jika ia sadar?" orang itu berteriak kepada Karin yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya

"Selama dia itu Uchiha! Aku tidak akan pernah peduli! Kau ingat kata-kataku sekarang Sasuke Uchiha! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melihat semua yang berdarah Uchiha! Kau mengerti? HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"Karin berteriak kepada orang yang di panggil Sasuke Uchiha yang ternyata adalah suaminya. Kelvin langsung menginjak pedal Rem yang mengakibatkan kepala Karin terbentur ke dasbor mobil itu dan mengakibatkan Karin Pingsan begitu saja.

"Sial…! Kenapa kau harus seperti itu Ryuna? Kenapa?!" bentak Sasuke kearah Karin yang telah Pingsan itu. Sasuke kemudian menginjakkan gas mobilnya menuju hotel tempat dia tinggal sekarang, sesampai dihotel itu Sasuke membaringkan Karin yang pingsan di atas kasur. Menunggu Karin sadar Sasuke Menyibukkan diri dengan menyelesaikan data-data bisnis yang harus diurusnya selama di New York.

Sasori kembali mengejar sakura, dilihatnya hari sudah akan mulai hujan dan mengingat rumah sakura jauh dari rumahnya dan terminal bus juga jauh dari rumahnya jadi Sasori memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura dengan mobil Ferari merahnya. Sekitar 3 menit dia menginjak pedal gasnya akhirnya dia bertemu dengan sakura. Dengan cepat Sasori turun dari mobil dan segera menggendong Sakura ala bride style masuk kemobilnya Sakura hanya bisa bingung dan shock atas keadaan tadi.

"apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya sakura setelah kesadarannya pulih,namun Sasori hanya diam saja tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasori kemudian membalapkan ferarinya sampai tepat didepan rumahnya.  
kemudian Sasori turun dan membuka pintu mobil ditempat Sakura duduk dan mengendongnya seperti santa claus yang membawa karung hadiah.

"turun kan aku sasori….Ayo cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil memukul pundak Sasori.  
Sasori membawa sakura menuju kamarnya, lalu sesampainya di kamar Sasori, Sasori menurunkan Sakura di atas kasur kingsizenya itu.

"Sekarang boleh kau jelaskan kenapa kau menyamar menjadi Karin diHari ulang tahunku?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada sangat dingin. Sakura melihatnya dengan rasa bersalah kemudian menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada hari itu dia menceritakannnya pada Sasori.

"begitulah kenapa aku menyamar menjadi Karin di acara itu" Sakura menerangkan panjang lebar sedangkan Sasori tetap berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

"Kau tau kan? Aku sangat benci di bohongi seperti ini?" ucap Sasori membalikkan badannya menatap dingin Sakura. Lalu Sasori melanjutkan "Kau menciumku malam itu Sakura, Kau berdansa denganku Sakura, dan Kau yang kenal dengan Keluargaku, dan kau itu temanku Sakura dan Kau juga orang yang membohongiku di Hari ulangtahunku Sakura, dan Aku sangat kecewa akan hal itu. Aku kecewa pada kalian berdua." Sasori berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung disana.  
Sasori berjalan turun ke dapur dan meminta Juru masak agar membuat makan malam yang special nanti malam. Lalu dia kembali kekamarnya dilihatnya Sakura menangis yang sepertinya merasa bersalah padanya.

Deg…

Entah mengapa hatinya sakit jika melihat Sakura menangis, dia mengurung niatnya untuk masuk kekamar tersebut kemudian saat dia akan menutup pintu dia tiba-tiba aneh melihat wajah Sakura dari cela pintu itu, kemudian dia teringat pertemuannya dengan seorang perempuan di balik pintu museum yang sangat mirip dengan Karin dan Sakura, Saat itu perempuan itu tersenyum saat melihat Sasori namun secara tiba-tiba perempuan itu menangis melihatnya dan perempuan itu ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki dan dia ingat dia melihat artis yang menandatangani kontrak dengan pengurus perusahaan itu mirip dengan Karin dan sakura dan mereka menerima perempuan yang ternyata Karin itu sesuai dengan perintah Sasori, karena Sasori mengira dia Sakura. Setelah berhasil mengingat itu semua Sasori kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Sakura…kau perempuan yang ada dimuseum itu kan?" ucap Sasori dan Sakura melihatnya sambil tersenyum, mata sasori langsung berkaca-kaca. "kau tau? Setelah hari itu aku mengira kalau Karin adalah kau….dan aku…aku…aku sungguh ingin mencarimu setelah hari itu dan aku bertemu Karin dan aku mengira dia itu adalah kau" jelas Sasori panjang lebar, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menangis dengan cepat Sasori Memeluk Sakura.

"Sasori….." bisik Sakura dengan nada yang sangat lemah, Sasori melepas pelukannya dan melihat Sakura. Perlahan Sasori mendekatkan Wajahnya ke wajah Sakura sedangkan Sakura memenjamkan wajahnnya. Bibir dengan Bibir telah bertemu kini api cinta mereka membuat ruangan itu terasa panas.

"Di…Dimana aku?..,…" Ucap Karin sambil memegan kepalanya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan kertas..kertas dokumen perusahaannya. Dia Kemudian ingat bahwa kepalanya terbentur dengan keras ke dasbor mobil Sasuke karena Sasuke rem mendadak. Dengan segenap amarahnya dia turun dari Kasur itu dan berjalan menuju arah Sasuke, dan Menyadari hal itu Sasuke membuka kacamatanya dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau senang melihatku menderita? Kau senang?! Hanh!" bentak Karin dan Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan kedepan Karin.

"kalau aku tidak begitu…kau akan terus lari dariku" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang Datar, Karin yang masih marah itu meraih Gelas wine yang ada di meja itu lalu menyiram kewajah Sasuke dan Hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat sebal.

"Kau menyiramku untuk ke-2 kalinya setelah menggugat cerai diriku tanpa ada alasan yang pas Haruno! Aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya kali ini!" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke mencium Karin secara Paksa dan secara spontan mendapat Tamparan dari Karin yang ketakukan itu.

"Berani..beraninya kau uchiha!" ucap Karin terengah –engah karena oksigennya yang hilang karena ciuman itu tadi. Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Jendela Hotel.

"Sekali lagi kutanya kau Haruno, Apa alasanmu menggugat cerai denganku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal namun masih melihat kearah Jendela hotel itu.

"Kau ingin tau kebenarannya kan? Baik…akan ku beritahu kau. Aku meminta cerai denganmu Karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuaku padamu karena politik…dari awal aku mengatakan bahwa perasaanku hanya akan bertahan 4 bulan dan kau tetap menerimaku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu dan malam itu aku sedang mabuk jadi aku tidak sadar kalau itu adalah kau! Dan Aku lebih benci padamu karena kaulah yang membunuh kekasihku Juugo kau menabraknya! Ingat insiden kecelakaanmu pada tahun 2010? Pada tanggal 25? Pada bulan Desember…tepat dihari natal! Dan aku tau itu semua pada saat aku sudah menjadi istrimu! Aku merasa kotor telah berhubungan denganmu! Cintaku hanya untuk Juugo, Sasuke! Dan Kau membunuhnya! Dan tentang Ryuke aku juga tidak pernah menyayangi anak itu! Aku benci semua yang berdarah Uchiha!"

PLAK!

Secara spontan Karin berhasil mendapat tamparan dari Sasuke yang membuatnya shock hingga dia terjatuh kelantai. Dengan menahan amarahnya Sasuke menarik tangan Karin dengan kasar ke atas kasur tersebut dan menarik bajunya secara paksa dan menciumny secara paksa, Karin berusaha memberontak namun gagal, Sasuke kemudian member kissmark di leher Karin yang menandakan Karin itu miliknya. Karin berusaha membebaskan diri namun tetap gagal perlahan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura… Kau sudah lapar?" Tanya Sasori pada sakura yang bersandar didadanya yanag bidang itu.  
"Se..sedi..sedikit lapaar Sasori.." Sakura menjawab Sasori dengan terbata-bata, tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebal milik Sasori.  
"ayo berpakaian, kita akan turun untuk menikmati makan malam sekarang Sakura, aku tidak ingin kau sakit jika kau terlambat makan" Sasori kemudian bangkit dan Sakura juga, keduanya berpakaian rapi kembali. Sasori kemudian turun kebawah untuk makan malam begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sang Juru masak yang melihat mereka turun segera menyiapkan makan malam yang sudah di pesan oleh Sasori ke meja makan.

"silahkan makan Sakura" ucap Sasori yang duduk tepat disamping Sakura dan dia hanya tersenyum.  
" mulai sekarang kau itu milikku Sakura" ucap Sasori lagi kali ini dia menyuapi Sakura dengan bibirnya.

**#wait for the next Chapter, Minna. ^^ **

**#thank for wasted your time for reading this uly story**

**#Hope your like this story**


End file.
